Saiyans
Saiyans are a violent, warrior race native to the Planet Vegeta. They are known to be quite powerful, and with them under the rule of Queen Esparus , they are a large force to be reckoned with. They are feared throughout the universe particularly due to their Super Saiyan and Great Ape transformations. History No one truly knows how the Saiyans originated, as they began to actually read and write and record their history well after they were 'born'. The fact that Planet Vegeta is almost void of any other life besides Saiyans suggests that they came either from another world, or that they evolved into something terrifying, and became an invasive species to the rest of the planet. It wasn't until well into their history, that most of the races were dying out, and as such their food, did they start looking further into Scientific advancement. Originally to keep their food sources coming through Agriculture and herding, which was highly needed due to Saiyan apetites, the scientists further advanced themselves by developing high tech spaceships and Saibamen. However, weaponry was not needed, due to the explosive power of the Saiyans. Originally, Saiyans were seperated by clan, but they were all brought together under the leadership of Queen Esparus. Some Saiyans volunterred to be under her rule, most were taken by force. But with this new united Saiyan Kingdom, they would be made to be unstoppable. However, the military was starting to split itself apart. With Esparus, an incredible legendary Super Saiyan, leading the kingdom, Super Saiyans in the military were highly favored over those with Great Ape status. More and more, they began to be segregated, and many of the Apes protested, but they were only later killed. But the Apes began to get a glimmer of hope when Lord Selry, a Great Ape with power said to be able to match the Queen, united them. Now Planet Vegeta threatens to go into Civil War between the Super Saiyans and the Great Apes. Abilities Saiyans are a naturally strong, well advanced race. The process of evolution has made them the strongest thing on their planet, and one of the strongest races in the galaxy. One of their largest strengths are their Zenkai ability. This allows them a +2 in Strength and Speed when they get to 25% of their health. A Saiyans transformations are the driving force behind their military. The most common form is the Super Saiyan, first introduced to them by Queen Esparus. However, they, through the use of Blutz waves, can also turn into the Planet Devastating Great Ape. This used to be the primary function of Saiyan power, until they were replaced by the Super Saiyan forms of Queen Esparus. Lord Selry did provide the Great Apes a way to ascend to match a Super Saiyans power. Super Saiyan Tree 'Super Saiyan -' The saiyan's hair turns gold and rises up a little bit, and their power increases dramatically. This is a primary reason a Saiyan can combat many of the other more powerful races. Queen Esparus was the first to discover this line. It requires Ki to maintain however. Achieving this form responds to a need, not a desire *'Full Power Super Saiyan- '''A saiyan may stay in Super Saiyan so that it dramatically reduces the power needed to keep the Super Saiyan form going. This does not need Ki to maintain. '''Super Saiyan 2 -' An ascended Saiyan, the golden hair spikes up dramatically, usually with one strand hanging over their forehead. The power increases beyond the Super Saiyan, and gives them an electric aura. This takes full advantage of the user's body and pulls it to it's maximum. Most military generals stop here. It requires ki to maintain however. 'Super Saiyan 3 -' This form utilizes the maximum output of the user's ki and augments their abilities greatly. Their hair grows into a spiked form, and grows all the way down to the user's knees. Super Saiyan 3 is what Queen Esparus used to challenge the Clan Leaders and establish the Saiyan Kingdom. This requires much more Ki to maintain however. *'Mastered Super Saiyan 3 -' Super Saiyan 3 is typically a very taxing form, and can only be held for a couple of minutes. However, with the Mastery of this form, Saiyans can keep the enormous power output for much longer. This does not require Ki to maintain. Great Ape Tree 'Great Ape - '''Using the power of Blutz Waves, Saiyans can transform into a powerful Giant Ape. This Ape is several stories tall. With the Saiyan's evolution, this power helps to reduce planet's to rubble. Saiyans typically lose their minds in this form. Originally, it required the blutz waves of a full moon, but Saiyans can now create Blutz Waves with their own energy. However, this means that Ki is required to maintain it. *'Full Power Ape- 'Normally it requires plenty of energy to keep the Blutz Waves going, but a Great Ape with more control over himself can evenly distribute it, and fight longer. They may be not as powerful, but they can last much longer in battle. Does not require Ki to maintain. '''Mastered Ape- '''In order to obtain more power, more blutz waves are created. However, in order to focus them, the user gains a smaller body. Originally at several stories in height, the Mastered Ape is now 12 feet tall. Their minds are slowly regaining conciousness from all the overloaded blutz waves and are slightly capable of rational thought. This requires Ki to maintain. '''Completed Ape - '''With the maximum amount of Blutz Waves overcharged into the user, they are now completely human sized. They no longer fight completely instincitively and can speak, unlike the other forms. This form mostly resembles that of a wereworlf, except in ape form. It requires large amounts of Ki to maintain. *'Reasoned Ape- '''The user has completely gained mental control over the completed ape and can now regulate their control over Ki. Though not as powerful as completed ape, they can maintain this powerful form for a long time. Ths does not require Ki to maintain. Saiyans in the Universe